


The Talk

by Fabrisse



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-19
Updated: 2010-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: From Blaqkheaven's prompt in the Kurt_Blaine LJ community: Burt needs to get something out of his son's room (a present he's been hiding from Carole, idk, something). He sees some evidence of Kurt having recently bought ~supplies~. (A receipt, wrappers, or the items themselves). Cue awkward times. Bonus points if he calls Kurt AND Blaine out on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

The last thing Kurt expected to find when he got home from school was Burt sitting on the couch. He'd been back on full days -- no overtime -- at the garage for over a month now.

He closed the door behind him and his father looked up. "Are you all right, Dad? Do I need to call the hospital? Carole?"

Burt shook his head. "Nothing like that. Carole… We got a package today. Since Carole had been expecting one, she opened it without checking the name."

Kurt sat down, his back ramrod straight. "I take it the package was for me."

For the first time since he'd gotten home from school, Burt really looked at his son. No matter what names people called him, his kid had more guts than any three football teams in Ohio -- and that included the Browns and the Bengals.

"Look at me, Kurt." He could see only a hint of trembling when Kurt turned to face him -- guts. "Yeah. The boy butter was the tip off. And the cock rings."

"I'm over the age of consent, Dad."

"I know. I checked on the internet. I also checked to see whether there were sodomy laws on the books in Ohio."

Kurt's face had gone absolutely pale with shock and rage. "You had no right."

"I have every right to protect my kid. I don't care what the neighbors think, but I do worry that if one of them calls the cops on you -- because God knows not everyone is going to like seeing you kiss your boyfriend -- there might be a law that could be used against you. There isn't."

Kurt's shoulders relaxed a little as he looked at his father. "Dad… I get it. I appreciate it." He started to stand.

"Sit back down."

Kurt complied.

"How long have you been sexually active?"

"What makes you think I'm… isn't it possible I'm just being hopeful?"

"Well, the box of forty-eight condoms might have convinced me on that score, but son, most people don't use the polyurethane condoms until they've found out someone has a problem with the normal kind."

Kurt gave a smile that came out more like a grimace. "About three weeks," he said quietly. "I've been … sexually active about three weeks."

"I assume it's this Blaine guy we keep hearing about."

Kurt nodded.

"Is he your first?"

Kurt nodded tightly. "He'll be here in about half an hour."

The doorbell rang.

"Or sooner," Kurt said.

"Good, I'd like to meet him."

"Dad!"

"Don't keep your guest waiting, Kurt."

Kurt went to the front door really hoping it would be someone other than Blaine. At this point, the local serial killer would be preferable, since it would end the embarrassment. When he opened the door, it was Blaine looking absolutely gorgeous in the casual version of the Dalton uniform. He always looked good wearing the red sweater.

"Hi, Kurt." Blaine took in the pallor, tension, and the general air of fragility. "Are you all right?" He touched Kurt's face, gently. "It's not your dad, is it?"

Burt called from the living room. "It is, but not in the way you might think."

Blaine shot Kurt a look. "Should I bother to take off my coat?"

"I'll hang it up," Kurt said as he helped Blaine get his gloves, hat, and scarf warming on the radiator cover.

Burt watched them walk in holding hands to face him together. While Kurt answered the door, he'd put the contents of the box on the coffee table. He saw Blaine blush when he realized what was out, but he squeezed Kurt's hand reassuringly before turning toward Burt.

"Have a seat, both of you." He noted they didn't stop holding hands when they sat. "So, Blaine, nice to finally meet you. How long have you been fucking my son?"

Blaine turned to Kurt and Burt said, "I know his answer, I want yours."

"I haven't. Kurt and I have done other things, but I haven't..."

"Don't lie to me."

"He's not, Dad." Kurt looked mortified.

Burt looked between them and felt the penny drop. "Oh."

"Mister Hummel, I know I'm Kurt's first boyfriend, but he's not my first. I wanted to make sure I was tested before I, we, before."

"He asked me how long I'd been sexually active," Kurt explained.

"If that's what you want to know, sir, less than a month."

Burt nodded. "I'm sure Kurt's mentioned he has a stepbrother now."

"Yes, sir?" Blaine looked at Kurt who shrugged.

"See Carole and I discussed it, and we don't want Finn and Rachel to … But the thing is, you two aren't safe. I mean, I hope you would be safe, and I know for a fact you're using protection," he said glancing at the condom box. "But we can't make you safe from other people."

He continued, "What's the policy at that fancy school of yours?"

"I have to be in by ten on weeknights, in by midnight on Fridays and Saturdays unless I have an overnight or weekend pass. It goes to eight on weeknights and ten on weekends if my grades go below 3.3 or I'm put on any type of school probation so that I can attend evening study hall."

"And the policy for having Kurt visit?"

Blaine said, "Gay guys have it a little easier than straight guys. Any guy at the school can invite a male friend to spend an afternoon on the dorms, but no women are allowed. If we were caught doing anything more than kissing, though, I could be expelled, same as a straight guy with a girl on the dorm would be. Violation of the honor code."

"I don't like the thought of my son having sex, not because it's gay sex," His eyes landed on the cock rings and he continued, "or even slightly kinky sex, but because it's my son. However, you've already crossed that line, probably in Kurt's bed."

Both boys blushed in confirmation.

"I wouldn't have known if this mix-up hadn't happened. So here's what Carole and I decided." He turned to his son. "We think it's better if you two have a safe place. It's your room, Kurt, what you do there is your private business. The only two conditions are one," he held up a finger and said, "Finn doesn't know this. We're setting up a double standard because we want you safe and past experience has told us that you two might not be safe making out in the backseat of a car. The second one is that Blaine stays to dinner or, if you have a weekend pass or whatever it is, you're welcome to stay overnight sometimes."

Burt turned to Blaine. "You're dating my son. I want to know who you are. You two obviously care about each other."

Blaine said, "Yes, sir, we do."

"Then get this stuff off my coffee table and put it away downstairs. Kurt, you're fixing dinner tonight -- Carole's working late. Blaine you're welcome to eat with us."

"I'd like that, sir."

Burt rose and held out his hand. Blaine shook it.

Burt turned to Kurt and said, "Finn will be home in half an hour. Dinner needs to be vegetarian because Rachel's joining us too."

"Pasta primavera with a salad and garlic bread it is." Kurt gave his father a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Dad."


End file.
